The present disclosure relates generally to remote sensors, and more particularly, to a system that communicatively connects to fuel sensors using various means of receiving data from the sensors.
Aviation fuel sensors are employed for measuring various parameters of fuel in tanks including height, dielectric, conductivity, temperature, and pressure to provide an accurate indication of the weight and location of fuel as well as other possible parameters. The suite of fuel sensors provides an indication of fuel weight in each fuel tank to an onboard instrumentation and control system. An aircraft may have a number of fuel tanks disposed throughout, thereby requiring the monitoring of fuel parameters in several different tanks. An accurate knowledge of onboard fuel weight has a variety of uses including take-off and landing weight calculations, estimating flying range, and adjusting an aircraft's weight balance.